Ami's Love
by Jupiter-Dancer
Summary: Ami has finally found happiness and peace in this story.If you like the Mamoru/ Usagi relationship, I wouldn't reccomend reading this.


Ami's Love  
  
One day as the princess of Mercury walked through her palace, she walked over to main balcony of the whole entire palace and stared at the view of Mercury from afar. She sighed as she walked to her bedroom and took out a framed picture of a handsome young man that she hid under her pillow. She stared at it dearly and recalled a memory from a time long ago.  
  
.:Flashback:.  
  
Ami was at the Moon Kingdom and was going to visit Princess Serenity as a surprise. As she walked through the Moon Kingdom's palace, Queen Serenity and the guards of the palace greeted her. She walked through the hallways until she finally got to Princess Serenity's bedroom. Standing in front of the closed door, she thought of something for a moment.  
  
Ami opened the door and said happily, "Hello Princess, how are ......." She opened her eyes to see Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion kissing each other. Princess Serenity heard her say something and broke away from the kiss as quickly as possible. Serenity saw Princess Ami standing there with her eyes wide open. She once again had sneaked the prince in to the Moon Kingdom. Princess Serenity told him to go out to the balcony for a minute and close the door behind him. He did what he was told.  
  
Ami finally snapped out of it and said, "Are you out of you mindless mind? You will get caught one of these days!"  
  
Princess Serenity had a sad expression on her face and said, "Well you know I can't see him anymore and this is practically the only way! I love him so dearly, I mean wouldn't you do the same if you and another planet which had your prince on it were to be banished from each other for eternity!?"  
  
Ami blushed and said, "Alright I won't tell on you this time but it doesn't mean I will be soft to you again. And yes, I would probably do the same!" Ami forgot she contacted Mina to come to the Moon Kingdom. She was grounded, so had to sneak out of her palace first. They heard a soft knocking on the door leading to the balcony, and it was Princess Mina. Prince Endymion had already left to go back home.  
  
.: End of Flashback:.  
  
Princess Ami put the picture back under her pillow and fell asleep. A few hours later, she awoke to a familiar scent that filled her room. Opening her eyes, she was surprised at what she saw; a room filled with assorted flowers. She got out of her bed and started to look at the beautiful flowers but then something caught her attention in the corner of her eye, a blue envelope with a note inside. This is what it said:  
  
To my darling Princess Ami, I've seen you a lot lately and I found out something that you don't even know of. I shall give you more clues later. An admirer XOXO  
  
Ami thought about the note for a while then went to wash up in the bathroom. She saw something she wasn't expecting to wear, but after all someone did give it to her. Another note was place beside this gift as well. This is what it said:  
  
Out of the Princesses in this galaxy, I think that yours is the most beautiful. I would enjoy it if you would this to Princess Serenity's slumber party on Saturday. With love, An admirer  
  
P.S. Please don't ask how I know about the slumber party and believe me when I say that the clothing that I gave you will look great on you.  
  
Ami couldn't believe what she was feeling, in her heart she starting to fall for the person responsible for all the gifts. She placed the note down and looked at the clothes that were given to her. It was a short white, in a way see-through, nightdress. She got dressed in a long blue gown and went down stairs for breakfast. There was a young man talking to her father about something, but she didn't notice him until she realized it was Prince Endymion; the prince that she had a major crush on.  
  
"Good day to you princess." Prince Endymion said as he kissed her hand gently.  
  
Ami blushed a light pink then heard her father talking to her. "Darling, he is here for business and that is all. Would you show him the palace please dear?" said King Mariner as he looked over at Ami.  
  
"I'd love to father and I will also take him to the garden." Ami said as she turned around to see Endymion holding out his arm to take it. She did and said, "I thought you would be with Princess Serenity today working out an agreement with the moon people!"  
  
"I was but I had to cancel it because my mother, Queen Gaea, scheduled me to see every kingdom in this solar system. Its boredom catches onto you really fast." Prince Endymion said as they walked out in to the garden. Prince Endymion sat on a nearby bench and glanced at all the different roses. "You have the best rose garden I have seen so far in my life, no offence but quite better than the moon!"  
  
Princess Ami just stayed standing up and asked, "Have you been to Venus or Mars yet?"  
  
Prince Endymion looked at her as he said, "Well I have been to Mars and believe me when I say this but she only has red roses and no other color. How boring is that, but no, I haven't been to Venus yet, but I heard they had a breath-taking garden, but I have only heard that from the princess herself. She does have a thing for me and it really shows. Princess Ami......just a question but who are you most fond with of the opposite gender?"  
  
She turned around quickly and thought, 'I just can't tell him because that might interfere with the connection of the moon and Earth.' She turned back around and said, "Well of course you should know.......the whole kingdom knows that when I reach the age of eighteen I must marry the knight of Mercury ,Knight Greg......he is very sweet!" she said, as she acted to blush and that sort of thing.  
  
Prince Endymion just looked at her and thought to himself, 'She's bluffing, that is so not true.' "Well I must be going now, my mother set up a very tight schedule and due to the Planet Venus anytime now. Um...........Will you show me to the teleportation room?" Prince Endymion said as he extended his arm out as he stood up so she can get hooked to his arm. She took his arm and showed him to the room,  
  
"Here we are, you may go, fare......"  
  
Prince Endymion took her hand and kissed it gently. She blushed a deep prime rose as he pulled away. "The pleasure is all mine Princess, have fun at your slumber party tonight," the young prince said as he quickly typed in the coordinates and teleported away. She stood there for just a second and then ran to her room.  
  
Ami closed the door and fell onto the bed thinking, 'Oh prince, you are the most handsome of them all...oh' she pulled out that picture of him and went into the bathroom to wash up. When she had entered her bathroom, she noticed that her bath was already and upon a chair sat for her, tight midnight blue satin dress. And right next to it was another note, this one said:  
  
To my beautiful ice princess, I thought about dropping by and leaving a few things for you. I hope you don't mind. I got you a new dress that you can wear to the upcoming ball held at the Magellan Castle on Venus. There will be a new prince introduced and be betrothed to him will be the one and only Princess Mina, and let me tell you, that I was spying on you today, and were blushing every time Prince Endymion got near you. See you at the ball. That night you will finally know my identity, and believe me when I say I was also spying on you that night about Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion spending another night together. I saw jealousy in those eyes on yours. Well have a swell time tonight. Farewells.to finish what you were going to say earlier to the Prince. Your Admirer *^_^*  
  
Ami said to herself, "I don't know who it is, and I swore it would be the prince himself." She then took a bath and found herself slipping away into a dream. She woke up and she looked at her clock to find out that she was late for the ball. She wore the new dress, fixed her hair and ran out to the teleportation room. In a flash of light, she was on Venus.  
  
"Ami, where have you been, do you know what time it is, I have to meet my prince I am betrothed to in.............AHHHHHHHH!!! 2 MINUTES!!!!" Mina said as she grabbed Ami by the wrist and ran to the ballroom.  
  
"And now I present to you the Prince of Bilondria, Prince Andrew......and Prince Andrew I present to you the Princess of Venus, Princess Mina (sweatdrop) AND NOW I PRESENT TO YOU PRINCESS MINA!!!!!!"  
  
"Sorry I am late Duke Rinicon, but I was waiting for my friend in the teleportation room, heehee!" Mina said as she ran onto the stage in the ballroom. She looked straight ahead of her to see a young, charming and handsome man, whom then she noticed was the Prince she was to be betrothed with.  
  
"Greeting Prince Andrew I am Princess Mina of planet Venus, it is an honor to finally meet you in person." she said as she curtsied for the young prince. He was amazed by how late she was and yet how a beautiful, sweet and well-mannered girl could be so polite.  
  
He responded, "And I, Princess Mina am Prince Andrew of Bilondria, and it is a pleasure and may I say honor to finally meet the Princess of my dreams!" She blushed at this comment as he walked her of the stage and began to dance to a waltz.  
  
Ami thought, 'Maybe he is the mystery man.' as she felt someone tap her on her shoulder. She turned around to see someone wearing a full-faced mask. He held out his hand and she took it as he lead her out to the garden.  
  
"I told you I would meet you tonight!" said the mystery man. Ami astounded said to him, "But who are you, do I know you?"  
  
The man stepped closer to her as he said, "Well first of all, after being to your planet I realized that Venus is the planet of love. So I thought about meeting you here, and after being to your planet I must say that Venus has a beautiful garden, don't you think?"  
  
"I must know who you are!" Ami said as she stepped away from him.  
  
"Fine then you will find out!" the mystery man said as he took off his mask.  
  
When she saw who it was, she fell to the grass of the garden, by weakening in the knees and said weakly, "My prince but why?"  
  
The Prince said, "Serenity is graceful but doesn't have what you have, she has everything well not everything, but she has stuff, but you have much more then her!!!" Prince Endymion said to Ami.  
  
She managed to stand up and walk over to him, "So...........you choose me over her?"  
  
Endymion replied, "Any day!" he said as he put his arms around her waist and got inches and inches closer and finally were together, and kissed  
  
As they separated, they stared at each other and finally Endymion put his mask on and walked Ami into the ballroom. He leaned towards her ear and said, "I don't want anyone to know who I am!"  
  
Ami turned towards him and said, "I hope Serenity doesn't mind! I don't want to hurt her!"  
  
"She won't mind!!! Believe me! Don't worry, she found someone too in another galaxy." Endymion said to her. Ami smiled as she said to herself, "My dream has finally come true!!!!!!"  
  
***********************************The End**************************************** 


End file.
